Mothers Day
by Clarisse M Renaldi
Summary: It's Mother's Day in Genovia and young Princes Pierre and Philippe try to make it as special as they could for their Mom, with the help of Joseph, of course. But how will the day that they planned to be so special actually end? Read and Enjoy :)


_Written by: Me, Heart Of Genovia ;)_

_Summary: It's Mother's Day in Genovia and young Princes Pierre and Philippe try to make it as special as they could for their Mom, with the help of Joseph, of course. But how will the day that they planned to be so special actually end?_

_Enjoy ;) _

**xXx**

The Queen of Genovia lay sleeping with a content smile on her face, as for the last 11 months she's been in a relationship with her Head of Security, Joseph. Being in love was something she thought would never happen again after she lost her husband, King Rupert 4 years ago, leaving her with two young sons, Pierre now 9 and Philippe now 6, Clarisse was heartbroken but it was Joseph who turned her world around, put the smile back on her face and lifted her when she was down and along with her sons, they all kept her going.

And now on this beautiful sunny Sunday morning, Clarisse turned over to the sound of her youngest son calling for her, quickly opening her eyes she sat up just as he and his big brother came rushing into the bedroom followed closely behind by Joseph.

"Happy Mothers Day, Mommy." Philippe exclaimed while jumping onto the bed, making Clarisse gasp in surprise as Pierre and Joseph chuckled.

"We made you breakfast," Pierre smiled while holding the tray up to show her.

"Oh!" Clarisse exclaimed as Joseph pulled Philippe to him "Thank you so much." She smiled while taking the tray from him, sitting it on her lap.

"We got you lots of presents Mommy." Philippe giggled as he climbed from the bed, hurrying out the room with Pierre.

"Now where are they going?" Clarisse asked while looking at Joseph as he stood beside the bed and looked down at her "Good morning anyway." She smiled up at him as he lent over and kissed her before standing back up straight.

"Good morning, and I believe they've gone to get your presents." He smiled and looked towards the door as both boys came running back in, arms full of presents.

"Oh what is all this?" Clarisse exclaimed in surprise and watched as they both put them on the bed beside her.

"It's all for you Mommy." Philippe smiled and climbed back on the bed, sitting beside her as she sipped her tea.

"We hope you like them." Pierre smiled and handed her the card to her first.

"They are from you both, I will love them forever." She beamed while taking the envelope and opened it to see a hand made card from both Pierre and Philippe "Oh boys its lovely, thank you so much." She smiled while reaching over and cupped Pierre's face while kissing his forehead, doing the same to Philippe just seconds later.

"We made it for you ourselves," Pierre smiled cheekily.

"Well, Joseph helped a little." Philippe giggled as Joseph stood behind him, putting his hands down on his shoulders.

"Well I will sit it on my desk, so I can see it everyday." She smiled across at them.

"Do you have to work today Mommy?" Philippe asked as she looked at him.

"Not today," She said and took a couple sips of her tea.

"Good, because today is our day." Pierre smiled as she put her cup down and looked over at them.

"Our day?" She asked, seeing them all smirking at her "Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Philippe giggled "Will you open your presents now?"

"Okay." She smiled, knowing they were up to something but decided to keep quiet and let them have their fun.

After Clarisse opened her presents of chocolates, her favorite perfume and a photo frame with a photo of her and the boys in they left her to eat her breakfast in peace.

* * *

After attending a special Mothers Day service at the local church they arrive home to Pierre, Philippe and Joseph disappearing almost as soon as they walked through the doors. So deciding to let them get on with whatever it is they were up too Clarisse headed upstairs to get the special card they made and the photo frame they gave her, so she could put it on the desk in her office while the men in her life were busy.

"Mommy?"

Looking up she saw Pierre stood just inside the doorway "Well there you are, I was wondering where you had got too." She said, smiling over at him.

"Are you working?" He asked, slowly walking over to her desk.

"No," She said shaking her head "Not today, today is our day, remember?" She smiled "Well whenever you boys and Joseph come out of hiding that is."

"What are you doing in your office and sat at your desk for then?" He asked and watched as she looked at her desk momentarily before looking back at him.

"Come here." She said softly and motioned for him to walk around the back of her desk to her. Watching as he walked around, where she turned him around pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him and pulled him onto her lap "I was doing this." She said while pointing to the photo and card "I had to put it on my desk so that when I come in and sit at my desk tomorrow morning, that will be the first thing I see..." She said, shifting her gaze to the photo beside the one of her and the boys.

"Along with the one of us all with Daddy?" He said while pointing to the photos.

"Yes, along with the one of us and Daddy." She said while turning her head and looked at him as he rested back against her chest "Do you still remember him?" She asked, kissing the side of his head.

"I do." He nodded.

"Good." She said and looked back at the photos.

After a moments silence, Pierre turned his head to look at her as she looked at him "Is Joseph going to be our new Daddy one day?" He asked, making her gasp in surprise "Me and Philippe would love it if he was."

"Well sweetheart, it's still early days." She said and watched him step off her lap and turn to face her.

"I love you Mommy." He whispered and kissed both her cheeks before giving her a hug.

"And I love you too, darling." She whispered while wrapping her arms around him and closed her eyes.

Seeing them embraced in a hug, Joseph gently knocked on her office door "I'm sorry," He said softly as they pulled apart and looked across at him "I hope I wasn't..." Stopping when he saw Clarisse shaking her head while standing up.

"It's okay." Clarisse smiled and looked at Pierre as he walked over to Joseph.

"Is it all ready?" He asked as Clarisse began making her way around to them.

"Yes it is," Joseph smiled down at him then up at Clarisse as she stood in front of them.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" She asked while folding her arms.

"No," Pierre giggled and took the blind fold from Joseph's hand and turned to Clarisse "You need to put this on, Mommy." He said while holding up his hand to her.

Taking the blind fold while looking at Pierre, then looked up at Joseph "What's going on?" She asked and looked back down at Pierre.

"Please can you put it on?" Pierre asked.

"Here, let me help?" Joseph smiled while taking it from her.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked and looked down at Pierre as he giggled.

"No, I'm sorry Mommy." Pierre giggled as Joseph moved to stand behind her.

"Okay then." She nodded and put her hand up, holding the blind fold in place as Joseph tied it up "Where's your brother?"

"He's okay, he's outside." Joseph answered while putting his hands on the tops of her arms.

"Okay."

"Let's go." Pierre giggled while grabbing her hands, leading her out her office.

"I'm going to scoop you up and carry you down the stairs when we reach them, just so you don't go flying." Joseph whispered in her ear as they made their way over to the door.

"Okay." Clarisse smiled, trying to rack her brains with what they had planned.

Just seconds later Joseph scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the stairs, just like he said he was going too. Putting her down on her feet when they reached the bottom, they walked a little bit more before coming to a stop.

"Okay Mommy, you can take it off now." Pierre giggled with Philippe.

"Thank you." She smiled and slowly removed the blind fold, gasping when she saw hers, Pierre's and Joseph's horse waiting "What's going on?" She said looking at Joseph as he put a rucksack on his back.

"It's for our special day." Philippe giggled as she looked back at him "We are going for a picnic up on the hill."

"We are?" She asked while looking at both the boys as they nodded.

"It was all their idea." Joseph said helping Pierre on his horse.

"Was it now." Clarisse smiled as he walked over to her.

"Indeed it was." He grinned and kissed her cheek "Now, would you like some help?" He asked.

"No thank you, but you could pass Philippe up to me once I get up?" She asked.

"No Mommy, I'm riding with Joseph today." Philippe said while standing beside him "So you will have to help me up to him instead."

"Oh I do, do I?" She asked in surprise and watched as Joseph laughed while climbing up onto his horse "Right then young man." She said as Philippe turned her back to her "Ready?" She asked, watching as he nodded "Here you go then." She smiled and lifted him up to Joseph.

"Thank you Mommy." Philippe giggled as Joseph sat him in front of him.

"You're welcome." She smiled up at them while shaking her head a little in amusement. After climbing up on her horse, she smiled across at Joseph "Thank you."

"What for?" He asked, while getting his horse to turn around.

"For being you." She smiled back at him, while getting her horse to start moving.

* * *

After a lovely afternoon spent up on the hill, enjoying a wonderful picnic, playing games, relaxing and having fun and watching the sunset together they made their way back to the Palace. And after getting Pierre and Philippe to bed, Clarisse joined Joseph in her suite for a quiet evening together.

"I do believe they are now asleep." She smiled and moved to sit beside him on the couch.

Joseph smiled and watched her sit down "I poured you a glass of wine."

"Oh thank you." She smiled back at him while putting her hand on his thigh and turned back to the coffee table, picking up the glass and took a sip as he rubbed her back gently.

Looking back down at the book in his lap he went to say something, just as Clarisse started saying something, both laughing a little. Smiling "Go on?" He said as she turned to look at him.

"I was just going to say that I had a wonderful day today, thank you for helping the boys plan everything." She smiled and lent in, kissing him for several seconds before resting her head on his shoulder "It was all lovely, we loved every minute of it."

"I did too." He said while wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head "I would do anything for you and your boys."

"I know you would." She said and lifting her head, looking into his eyes and smiled.

"Mommy." Came a little voice from the doorway, making both Clarisse and Joseph look towards it while sitting up.

"Philippe, what's wrong?" She asked while walking over to him and crouched down in front of him while taking his hands.

"There's a monster in my room." He said looking down at her.

"There isn't any monsters darling." She said and kissed his hands.

"Will you come and look with me?" He asked while rubbing his eye.

"How about..." Joseph said while standing up and made his way over to them as they both looked at him "While I come and hunt monsters with you, Mommy can finish her perfect day with a lovely hot bubble bath?" He said and smirked at Clarisse as she stood up "One that I have actually already ran for her?"

"Have you?" She asked and watched him smile while bending over, ruffling up Philippe's hair.

"So what do you say?" He asked and watched as Philippe smiled.

"Okay." He said and giggled as Joseph picked him up.

"Great." Joseph smiled as Philippe lent over, kissing his Mom.

"Goodnight, Mommy."

"Good night, darling." Clarisse said and couldn't help but smile as she stood watching Joseph walk out with Philippe in his arms. Taking a deep breath she walked through her suite to her bathroom, and gasped when she saw the only lights in the room was that from candles, and the smell in the air was from her most favorite bath oil scent, lavender. As her tummy filled with butterflies, she bit her bottom lip and closed the door.

* * *

After her bath Clarisse slipped into something a bit more comfortable before heading to Philippe's room to find out what was taking Joseph so long. Just as she came from her suite, Joseph came out from Philippe's room.

"Joseph?" She said softly and watched as he turned to face her "Are you only just leaving his room?" She asked, meeting him half way.

"Yes, I read him a bedtime story too." He said smiling "There wasn't any monsters, we searched high and low and just couldn't find one." He said with a small laugh as she smiled at him.

"Thank you so much." She said and walked over to his door.

"It's okay," He said watching her "What are you doing though? He's sleeping?"

"I'm just going to check on him quickly." She said with a smile while looking over at him as he shook his head, smiling back. Slowly opening Philippe's door she pushed it open, the light from the corridor falling on his bed. Seeing him snuggled up with his teddy, fast asleep she smiled and closed the door. With a content smile on her face she turned back to Joseph as he stood with his hands in his pockets "Thank you." She said and made her way over to him.

"You are most welcome." He smiled while putting his hand up, brushing her hair back behind her ear "Did you enjoy your bath?" He asked.

"I did, thank you." She smiled and looked up at him as he cupped her cheek.

"I'm pleased." He smiled at her for a moment before checking the time "Well it's getting late, I guess I should let you get to bed." He said while lowering his arm.

"Can I have a word with you a moment before you do?" She asked and watched him nodding. No words were spoken as she took hold of his hand and lead him into her suite, closing the door behind them as she turned to face him.

"What's the matter?" He asked as they studied each others face.

"Today has been amazing, and as I was trying to say earlier..." She said taking a deep breath "You are amazing with my boys and I love that about you. You take care of them just as much as you do me, you play with them and even help them with their home work..." She said looking down.

"I do, because I love them too bits and even though I do all of this Clarisse," Watching as she lifted her head, their eyes meeting "I'm not trying to replace their father in any way, you do understand? Don't you?" He asked.

"I do, and I know you're not." She said looking into his eyes "They both love you to pieces, we are all happy to have you in our life's."

"Well, I'm happy to have you and your boys in my life." He smiled and watched as she stepped closer.

"I love you." She whispered, looking up into his eyes as she put her hands on the top of his arms while tilting her head. Leaning closer she pressed her lips to his while snaking her arms around his neck as he locked his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

Pulling her head back as she moved one hand over his shoulder, sliding it down his chest while looking into his eyes "I was wondering," She started, feeling slightly nervous "I was wondering... if you would like to stay here tonight."

"Here?" He said in surprise "With you?" He asked as she nodded "Are you sure?"

"I am... I have never been so sure about anything as much as I am about this." She said while stepping back "I am ready to take that step," She said taking his hand "I would love it if you stayed." She whispered.

"Then I would love to stay." He answered while putting his free hand up, cupping her cheek as their eyes met "But only if you are sure this is what you want?"

"It is." She answered without hesitation and kissed him several times before slowly turning, leading him through to her bedroom, closing the door behind them before walking over and standing by the bed.

Slowly as they shared several slow and sensational kisses Clarisse pulled at Joseph's t shirt, freeing it from his pants and pulled it up, removing it completely and baring his hairy chest. Dropping it to the floor just seconds later, she placed her hand on his chest and biting her bottom lip she slowly ran her hand down, following his chest hair down to his abdomen. Hearing him inhaling sharply she looked up into his eyes as he let the air out, smiling at her.

"Don't be afraid to touch me." She whispered, letting her arms fall as he put his hands out, untying the sash on her robe. Pushing it from her shoulders, letting it fall into a heap on the floor beside his t shirt as he took in her beautiful body as she stood in a sexy blue silk camisole.

Stepping closer Joseph smiled as a breath caught in Clarisse's throat. Placing his hands on her sides he lowered his head, their faces mere inches apart. "You look beautiful." He whispered before pressing his lips softly to hers, deepening it as he watched her close her eyes in response.

After sharing several more slow kisses, they moved to the bed, where they made love for the first time. Taking it nice and slow, exploring each others bodies as they did.


End file.
